Mephiles the Dark (Mobius-6613)
Not to be confused with the main canon version of this character. NOTE: This page does NOT, and I repeat, does NOT respresent the real Mephiles. It represents an alternate version of the character from the alternate universe where Withersoul 235's Sonic fanfictions are set. ''' '''Mephiles the Dark is the god of time and one of the main antagonists of the Mobius-6613 Sonic media. He is the god of time, a demigod of darkness and a very powerful character with immense abilities that form a huge threat to the hyperverse. Mephiles is 14th dimensional and has godlike characteristics, like infinite stamina. Mephiles is perfectly immortal, entirely unable to killed by any means but the Blade of Illumination. Even if killed by it, Mephiles will automatically return within ten years, and as such can not be killed permanently. He can even come back into existence after being erased. Mephiles appears majorly within various Mobius-6613 TV series and the Mario & Sonic crossover games. Although he prefers to work alone, Mephiles regularly works with characters of similar power levels, like Enerjak and Dimentio, who he has great respect for. History TBA Powers and abilities Mephiles possesses a high amount of various powers and abilities. A short list of them is below; check the link (or powerlisting.wikia.com or vsbattles.wikia.com) for more detailed explanations. Attributes *Immortality **Longevity **Regeneration (High-Godly) **Immortality via Godhood **Infinite Resurrection (auto-resurrection) Mental Abilities *Hypnosis *Mesmerism *Brainwashing *Mind Control *Persuasion *Sleep Manipulation **Sleep Inducement ***Omni-Sleep Inducement *Telepathy *Dream Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation **Can manipulate fata morganas *Memory Erasure/Creation/Editing *Fatique Manipulation *Subconscious Manipulation *Can knock/render victims unconsious by making a gesture with his left hand *Slight Pushing (this one's linked because trust me, barely anybody knows this) *Mental Projection Offensive *Energy Projection *Laser Projection *Shockwave Barrage *Danmaku *Force Blast *Spark Blast *Forcefield Projection *Can turn his hand into an energy sword *Energy Spear *Energy Beam *Vortex Blasts One Hit Kills/Knockouts *Dark Chaos Lance (guaranteed kill) *Darkness Blaster (can be set to either instantly knock someone out cold on impact, or instantly kill them) Elemental Powers/Other Offensive Powers/Manipulative Powers *Electricity Manipulation **Lightning Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Forcefield Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Implosion Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Antimatter Manipulation *Atomic Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Portal Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation Other *Reality Warping (Master level) *Psychokinesis **Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Apportation/Remote Teleportation *Levitation *True Flight *Barrier Creation *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Intangibility *Possession *Resistance to Reality Warping and getting erased from existence *Can exist outside of existence *Duplication/Replication/Cloning *Cross-universal awareness *Can absorb shadows to gain the owner's abilities, powers, and if wanted, traits and appearance. Can also remove the owner's powers. *Can be people's shadow Relationships Friends *Enerjak *Dimentio *Iblis *Chaos Allies (sometimes) *Ivo Eggman *Bowser *NEGA *Fawful *Koopa Troop and Eggman Empire Enemies *Just about everyone else *His "temporary allies" (occasionally) VS Battles Tiering System TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sonic Villains Category:Alternate Characters Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Deities Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists